


Anthem for the Already Defeated

by shinealightonme



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguity, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where have we come, and where shall we end? (Made for sweetestdrain for Festivids 2015.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthem for the Already Defeated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetestdrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/gifts).



[Anthem for the Already Defeated](https://vimeo.com/155187722) from [Shine](https://vimeo.com/user3762175) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this vid, you can [reblog it on tumblr](http://toast-the-unknowing.tumblr.com/post/139978937297/reposting-my-festivids-fanvids-anthem-for-the).


End file.
